1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch contact tracking method, and more particularly, to a prediction-based touch contact tracking method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an external conductive object touches or approaches a touch screen, the touch screen will detect the location of the external conductive object. Since the touch screen may be affected by noise interference, the detected location of the external conductive object may have certain offset. Referring to FIG. 1, an input track Itrack is the track of an external conductive object moving on a touch screen, and an output track Otrack is the track detected by the touch screen. The output track Otrack may have the jitter phenomenon due to noise interference, especially when the external conductive object is stationary, the detected location may jitter around the external conductive object. The larger the noise, the greater the jittering.
From the above it is clear that prior art still has shortcomings. In order to solve these problems, efforts have long been made in vain, while ordinary products and methods offering no appropriate structures and methods. Thus, there is a need in the industry for a novel technique that addresses these problems.